


Batteries and TMI

by Truthmaker



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthmaker/pseuds/Truthmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee is looking for batteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batteries and TMI

Kaylee sighed in frustration, giving up her search. “Captain, what did you do with the new batteries?”

All conversation in the common room ground to a halt. Unsurprisingly it was Jayne who first regained his voice. “Too bad Doc, guess you can’t compete with a little piece o’ plastic.”

“Jayne!” Mal responded with his commanding tone, “Keep a civil tongue.”

Kaylee resumed her search as the silence returned only to be broken by River. “The vibrator was invented to aid doctors in stimulating woman on Earth-that-was to orgasm.”

For the second time in as many minutes all activity in the common room stopped. River looked up from her drawing and met the eyes of her crewmates, confusion evident upon her face.

“Tross,” the Captain addressed their pilot slowly, “We did not need to know that.”

“I could stand to hear a bit more.” Jayne added.

Simon and Mal responded in unison, “Jayne!”


End file.
